Aftab
by nogthenog
Summary: Alexander sends Slioch on a scouting mission with Aftab as his guide
1. Chapter 1

"Hephaistion! Touch me again and I'll damned stab you!"

Even though he was half-asleep, Hephaistion rolled away from me as fast as a bolt of lightening.

I didn't care how cold it was – he wasn't cuddling up to me for warmth.

And it was cold here on the high mountain tops, waiting for the dawn to break. It had been getting colder over the last few days. The air was dry and cold. You could smell the snow on the wind. It wouldn't be long before we got the first snowfalls of winter.

We needed to find some winter quarters – and soon.

The ground was frozen hard. We were lying on it, trying to catch some sleep before launching our assault against the hilltop above us as soon as the dawn broke.

It was a familiar routine by now.

Pretty much every hilltop we passed seemed to have some impregnable fort on it. Progress was slow.

In his haste to get away from me, Hephaistion crashed into Alexander. Alexander woke with a start to find Hephaistion on top of him.

"Not now, Hephaistion," Alexander snarled as he roughly pushed him away. "I've got a battle to fight."

Alexander was always a miserable bastard when he first woke up, and being freezing cold in the dark wasn't going to help his mood.

"Slioch, you ignorant barbarian, go back to dreaming of sheep." Hephaistion's insult was a desperate attempt to hide his mortification at Alexander's rejection.

"Eff off."

Alexander snorted somewhere in the dark.

I wished I'd paid more attention in Aristotle's lessons – I might have been better at trading witty insults if I had.

Mind you, it probably wouldn't have made any difference if I had. Aristotle always reckoned I was as sharp as a bag of rocks. Hephaistion always reminded me of that.

Our bickering hid the nerves that we always had before a fight.

The first rays of the sun came over the horizon and pierced the gloom.

Our banter fell silent.

We would soon renew our acquaintance with Death.

In the half-light of early dawn, Death's cold breath chilled the nape of my neck.

I shuddered and muttered a curse to ward off the Evil One.

I launched another series of quick sword thrusts at the two veteran fighters facing me. They had been pressing me hard and I knew I could be in trouble.

As we moved deeper and deeper into these wild hills, the tribesmen got fiercer. We were going to have some tough times ahead.

They repulsed my attack and I fell back, waiting for their counter attack.

Before they could pounce, a spear came hissing through the air and skewered one of them in the chest. His companion hesitated momentarily.

I pushed forward and felled him with two swift swords thrusts.

I stepped back from him as his body crumpled and he fell to the rocky earth.

I was conscious of someone beside me. I spun round to face them. It was Hephaistion.

"If you learned to chuck a spear like a man, not a girl, you'd live longer, sheep shagger," he laughed as he pulled his spear out of the dead fighter's chest.

I grinned at him.

"Eff off."

Alexander appeared at Hephaistion's side. Those two were like each other's shadow, especially on the battlefield.

"Slioch, even after all this time you have as much command of Greek as the average child." Alexander sounded jocular.

He patted Hephaistion on the shoulder and they moved swiftly forward up the ramparts.

"And you can eff off as well," I shouted after Alexander. Luckily the din of the fight drowned me out.

It was a tough but brief fight.

I was squatting recovering from the bruising encounter by the side of a meagre fire. I was tired.

A boy ran out of the large hut in the centre of the hill fort. He accosted the nearest warrior and exchanged some hasty words with him. The warrior pointed in my direction.

I smelt trouble.

The boy ran towards me, skidded to a halt and pointed towards the hut.

"My lord Iskandar commands that you attend him," he exclaimed in broken Greek.

From his poor Greek and his strange garb, I guessed that he was a boy from the fort. His skin was a strange light brown colour, not the olive colour of the Greeks.

I sighed. This had trouble written all over it. Around Alexander you quickly learnt to spot trouble – or you ended up dead pretty quickly. Trouble stuck to Alexander like shit to a blanket.

I stood up and spat on the thin soil to ward off the Evil One.

"Lead on, boy," I said.

We walked across the small flat area at the heart of the hill fort; carefully picking our way through the throng of weary warriors sprawled on the ground.

When we got to the hut, we ducked under a low stone lintel and entered a gloomy passageway. I paused, waiting for my eyes to get accustomed to the darkness. An old warrior's trick – I'd seen too many fighters blunder into buildings and be hacked down by its defenders.

The boy ran on ahead down a small corridor and left me in the doorway. I could hear low voices ahead so I moved down the passageway and emerged into a small circular room. The low roof trapped the smoke from the hearth.

Alexander caught sight of me through the swirling smoke and beckoned me towards him.

"Slioch," he hailed. "Over here."

"Yes my lord," I replied, a slight note of hesitancy in my voice. I knew I wasn't going to like whatever was coming my way.

Alexander nodded towards the man on his left. The man was heavily bearded like most of the local tribesman. His long flowing robe was of rich material. I guessed he was the chieftain of the hill fort.

"Karzai here is the head of this fort." He spoke in Greek.

At the sound of his name Karzai grinned and flashed his broken brown teeth.

Alexander gave him an indulgent smile, knowing Karzai couldn't understand him.

"And he tells me of an impregnable fortress that is full of riches beyond measure."

Karzai suddenly became more interesting, so I studied his face closely. It was the face of a hardened warrior, the skin scarred by battle and beaten to the toughness of leather by the brutal harshness of the mountain winters. If men like him defended this impregnable fortress, then it was going to be hard to take.

Alexander saw my interest piqued by the prospect of treasure. He laughed and threw himself back onto the bearskins behind him.

"Slioch, you are a man after my own heart!" he exclaimed. "An impossible challenge and the glory of achieving the impossible! These things we live for."

I gave him a puzzled look. I wasn't bothered about the challenge of an impregnable fortress. It was just the treasure I wanted. That was the difference between Alexander and me. He was always chasing glory and immortal fame. Me? I'd help him do it, but what I was really interested in was the booty - and the women.

"What's this fortress called?" I asked to hide my puzzlement.

Alexander pointed at Karzai, who gave us another toothy grin. "He says it's called the Sogdian Rock."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Never heard of it."

"Exactly!" cried Alexander. "It is hidden deep in the mountains and few know where it is so that its many treasures are kept safe."

I noticed something move in the shadows behind Karzai. My hand moved the hilt of my sword. I relaxed when I saw it was the boy.

Alexander saw him and motioned that he should come closer to the dim light thrown off by the dying fire.

"This is Aftab. He is Karzai's nephew. He is from a village near the Sogdian Rock. He will be your guide."

I looked from the boy to Alexander and back again. I didn't like the look of the shifty little kid. He looked like he'd sell his own mother for a loaf of bread. There was an awkward silence before Alexander's words hit me.

"My guide?" I suddenly realised what he had said. The smell of trouble was overpowering.

Alexander smiled. "Why yes Slioch!" he proclaimed. "You will spend the winter finding, and then scouting, this impregnable fortress so that we may take it next spring. In the meantime I will take the army back to Alexandria Eschate for the winter."

He could see the disappointment on my face. I'd been looking forward to a winter of rest in the taverns and brothels of Alexandria Eschate. Now I was going to freeze my backside off in the snows of a bleak winter in the high mountains.

"You'll enjoy wandering about here in the mountains, Slioch," Alexander said trying to make it sound like he was doing me a service by sending me off into the remote mountain valleys in the middle of winter. "It'll be just like being at home for you."

I was struggling to hide my annoyance at being given such a task. "Just me and the boy?" I asked flatly.

"No, I've got a couple of Bactrian princes I want you to take."

Great! A shifty little urchin and a couple of pointy-heads to drag around the wild remote mountains! It wasn't getting any better. Trouble had come looking for me and found me all right.

I nodded and turned on my heel to leave the hut.

"Aftab", go with Slioch," Alexander commanded.

The morning air was thick with dust as the army tramped back along the track towards Alexandria Eschate.

Me, the boy and the two Bactrians were standing at a crossroads. The main track back to Alexandria Eschate was heading west. Our path, not much more than a goat track, was heading south.

We stood to one side as the head of the long column of soldiers reached us. I looked down the long line of marching men. It stretched as far as I could see and I wished I was part of it. I had a bad feeling about this trip.

Alexander looked every inch the ruler of the world as he rode past us. He had always ridden well and he looked majestic on the powerful Bucephalus. He touched the rim of his glittering helmet in acknowledgment as he rode past.

Several of the Companions around him also made the same gesture as they too rode past us.

Hephaistion bent down from his horse as he approached. When he was close to me, he slowed his horse and made a sheep-like "Baaaaaaaaaaaaa!" at me.

"Eff off."

I vowed I was going to get even with that pansy.


	2. Chapter 2

The snow was falling thick and fast.

The big heavy flakes were stinging my face and eyes. I kept blinking to clear my vision. The peaks all around me were becoming difficult to make out through the curtain of dense white flakes.

The light was beginning to fade too. Night was approaching quickly. It was nearly the winter solstice. The days were short and the nights long.

I needed to find some shelter soon, or it was going to be a long, cold night.

I pulled at the strap on my pack and readjusted how it sat on my back. It was starting to hurt my shoulders.

I peered into the deepening gloom. I could see no sign of any habitation.

I cursed and walked purposefully on along the snow-covered track. In truth it was more of a sheep trail than a track and it was getting more and more indistinct by the minute.

All around me was the desolate high country. Nothing moved in it. It was deathly silent. I was quite alone.

I seemed to have spent most of my life alone.

The only person who'd shown me any real friendship since I left home was Alexander. He might be cantankerous, demanding and stubborn, but to me he was like the brother I'd never had - and I'd do anything he asked of me.

I suddenly felt the urge to sing the song of the mountains. It was made me feel close to the mighty hero Poeninus, and right now he was about the only person who was likely to be wandering in this vast empty wilderness.

I felt the urge to sing the joyous tale of how Poeninus made the mountains, valleys and streams. So pleased with his work was Poeninus that he sometimes takes the form of an eagle to soar over the rocky crags and survey his handiwork.

I launched into the rousing song at the top of my voice, as loud as I could manage. It always made me feel inspired.

At the end of the eighth verse, I started the song over again. It was comforting to fill the still silence of this remote place. The brooding high peaks all around made me feel isolated and cut-off from the rest of humanity.

It was my own fault.

I'd had to send the two Bactrian princes back to Alexander after a couple of days tramping through the hills. They were too slow to climb at my pace. I need to get my mission done and get back to the taverns and whores of Alexandria Eschate. The winter would be over soon enough and then we'd be off campaigning again – no time for mead and women while on the trail!

Aftab, the slanty-eyed little bugger, had scarpered the night after the Bactrians left. I couldn't be bothered to chase after him; I'd got more important things to do.

I set off alone the next day into the remote valleys to try to find the Sogdian Rock.

For the first couple of days I didn't meet anyone on the narrow paths and trackways through the rough countryside.

Eventually though I met a shepherd. That had been three days ago. When I came across him, he and his flock were being circled by a wolf pack. We fought the wolves off and feasted on wolf meat afterwards.

I'm not a lover of wolf meat, me - too stringy for my liking.

The shepherd had been very grateful for my intervention. I couldn't speak his language and after a lot of shouting, pointing and the odd word I knew, he grinned, nodded enthusiastically and pointed up this valley. I wasn't sure he'd really understood me.

This valley was about a desolate a place as I'd ever been in. The chances of me finding a citadel high up on an impregnable rock seemed pretty slim. The chances of me finding some shelter before nightfall looked pretty slim too.

I reached the end of the song of the mountains again.

It always made me think of home.

I always thought of home anyway at the time of the winter solstice.

My father, mother and sister together with the rest of my tribe would be getting ready for the huge feast. It was always an orgy of feasting and drinking that lasted for days. It was my favourite time of the year.

I blinked away a tear. It must have been a snowflake in my eye.

I brushed away another tear. As I did so, out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw the brief gleam of light in the distance. I could have been mistaken. It might just have been the water in my eye.

I stopped, shielded my eyes from the driving snow and peered into the gathering gloom.

I couldn't see anything.

Then suddenly the light momentarily flashed again.

I marked its position on the other side of the valley. I plotted a route to where the light had so briefly flickered. I cut off the faint track I had been following and headed for the point in the darkness where the light had been. The going was rough and I had to cross two wide, rushing streams in the valley floor.

Slowly, through the deep drifts that were beginning to accumulate, I made my way towards where I thought the light was. As I got closer I could just make out the outline of a low stone hut, clinging to the valley side.

It was nearly dark by the time I got near enough to see a thin plume of smoke rising from a small chimney. I grunted. That was a good sign, it meant that there were people there – and that meant food and warmth. I grinned – might even mean some mead!

I approached the hut. The air was thick with the stench of animal dung. It made me think of home.

I halted in front of the hut. It had an ill-fitting wooden door and a low light from the interior spilled around the rough edges of the door.

I silently drew my sword and banged the hilt on the door. I heard the sound of a chair scratching against a stone floor from somewhere deep inside the hut, followed by the unmistakable scraping of a sword being withdrawn from its scabbard.

I took a step back and to the side of the door, giving myself some space to pounce on whoever opened the door. I tensed myself for the impending fight.

Slowly the door opened a fraction. I sprang forward, forcing the door inwards.

I knocked Aftab backwards as I crashed into the hut.

His face froze in horror as he saw my face. Before he had time to react, I cuffed his ear and sent him flying to the stone flag covered floor. He dropped his sword as he rubbed his ear and I swooped to pick it up.

I stood there defiantly waiting for the next attack. I cast quick glances into the dark corners of the hut to see where any potential attackers might be lurking. The only figure in the hut was an old woman stirring a small caldron over a bright fire.

She glanced up. "Death still with you then."

I span around, sword in hand, ready to face my unearthly pursuer. All I could see through the open door was the dark, silent night swallowing up the heavy flurries of snowflakes.

A shiver of fear ran through me. Somewhere, out there in the dark, was an evil presence. I could feel it.

I spat and cursed to ward it off. I turned slowly back to face the old woman.

I looked at her closely. She glanced up from the cauldron and paused her stirring. Our eyes met and a flash of recognition shot through me.

It was the shaman's wife from the Kambojas' village that we had burnt a few moons ago.

She grinned as she saw the spark of recognition flash across my face.

"Damn, that hurt." Aftab was gingerly rubbing his ear as he began to pick himself up from the floor.

"You deserved it for scarpering, you little sneak," I said harshly and dragged him to his feet.

"Akena!" Aftab squealed as he wriggled in my grasp. "Don't let him hit me again!"

"Leave him and sit," the old woman ordered.

I looked up and she was pointing to a small table close to the hearth with her ladle. Her tone brooked no argument.

Aftab was struggling in my grip and I roughly pulled him to the table. There were four places set.

"Vashti, come out and eat. You are safe with our guest," the old woman shouted to the back of the hut and gave me a knowing look.

Something stirred in the shadows at the back of the hut. A slim figure emerged from the dark and into the low light thrown out by the fire.

It was a young girl, the beauty of which I had never seen the like of before. She had long jet-black hair; its long curls framing flashing eyes and pouting lips. She looked like she was in that awkward stage – no longer a girl, but not yet quite a woman.

Vashti wore a dark green tunic of fine material, neatly trimmed with fox fur. The richness of the garment was at odds with the sparse interior of the humble hut.

I tried to speak but my mouth was dry. My lips moved but no sound came out. My heart was pounding. She was gorgeous.

She gave me a nervous smile. I smiled back.

The shaman's wife gave out a derisive snort. "She's handsome is she not, Slioch. But there are greater treasures in the citadel you seek."

I gave her a puzzled look.

She placed bowls of piping hot stew on the table for us all and then drew a roughly hewn stool to her place.

I still couldn't speak. I just kept staring at the beautiful Vashti. She shuffled uncomfortably in her seat and averted her eyes from my lustful gaze.

Akena's eyes darted from me to Vashti and back again.

"Vashti is going to be a beautiful woman and many men already lust after her even though she hardly out of childhood."

Vashti shrank even lower into her seat, cringing with embarrassment.

I coughed to clear my throat. "She is a striking beauty, and will captivate many a man's heart."

A low giggle came from Vashti.

Akena sighed. "Your words are truer than you know." Her heart sounded heavy.

The meagre meal of boiled mutton passed in silence. Aftab was wary of incurring my wrath and getting his ears boxed. Vashti was embarrassed by my appreciative glances. Akena was deep in thought.

I was in no mood for conversation – there was a vague apprehension nagging at me. Something hadn't felt right from the start of this trip and I couldn't figure out what. Whatever it was though, it was trouble. I could sense that all right.

The meal finished and Akena abruptly dismissed Aftab and Vashti to their straw beds, hidden in the shadows at the back of the hut.

Akena glanced towards the back of the hut. She waved a greasy rib bone at me and in a low voice said, "You know why Death follows you?"

I shook my head. The question had never entered my thoughts.

She smiled and waved the bone at me again.

"Angra Mainyu protects you, keeps you alive because you bring him rich pickings. Why let you die in a fight when your blade can bring him two or three souls every time?"

I grinned. Angra Mainyu was the Persian god of death – cruel, unforgiving and totally without feeling. I wasn't sure that I liked him as a protector.

"Huh! Only two or three!"

She grimaced. "That's what makes you so dangerous – arrogance and Angra Mainyu's protection! A lethal combination." Akena hesitated to give her next words greater impact. "And therefore perfect for the task I have for you."

Yep, I knew it. I'd felt Fate's cold shadow across my path a few times the last few days. I'd known something impossibly difficult was coming my way, and it wasn't just finding the Sogdian Rock.

I said nothing and waited for her to go on.

"Vashti has caught the eye of the Lord Hethe. He plans to add her to his harem." She paused again. "He comes tomorrow to fetch her."

"A Lord - she has made a fine catch!" I tried to sound interested but truth is I was jealous of Lord Hethe. Bedding a fine filly like Vashti would be great sport indeed.

Akena snorted. "He's a brute and a pig. He's not fit to breathe the same air as her." She gave me a sharp look. "She's too young to know the ways of men. I will not allow it. And you will stop it for me."

I grunted. "And why I am I going to do that?

"Because I can give you a great treasure for your troubles. I can show you the way to the Sogdian Rock where a treasure beyond measure awaits not just you but also for Lord Iskandar too."

My interest was now fully engaged. I lived for women, beer and booty. Booty had been thin on the ground on this campaign. These hill tribes were dirt poor.

"Is he coming on his own?" I asked.

She shook her head. "He will be accompanied by a bodyguard of six warriors."

"How many bondsmen do you have to help?"

Akena rolled her eyes. "None," she said.

"So it's just you and me against seven, then." I narrowed my eyes and stared at Akena. "How many of these men are you going to kill?"

She gave me a withering look.

"Hmm," I scowled. "I guess that means you want me to kill them all."

Akena gave me a quizzical look and said, "All the nine songs known to bears are about wild pears."

I pressed my cheek against the cold rock face to ease the pain in my head. I'd been thinking about bears and wild pears, as I lay pressed into a narrow rock cleft in the cold early morning. The light was grey and fresh snow flurries drifted in the breeze. It was going to be another cold day.

I still couldn't figure her riddle out and now my head was starting to hurt with all the thinking. I resolved to give it up. I needed a clear head for what was about to come. It was going to be a tough fight.

Akena had said she had some special Chin magic to help even up the odds. The Chin were yellow men who lived far to the East. They made the silks and spices that travelled along the caravan trails.

Akena said that the Chin would rather kill themselves than face aggression. It sounded like we should go there. I made a mental note to tell Alexander.

Akena said that the Sogdian Rock commanded an important part of the caravan route. There she met a Chin shaman and got some of his magic. She said they'd captured some of Zeus's thunderbolts, crushed them to a power and locked them in special metal canisters.

We'd been up since before dawn and made our way some distance across the fresh snow falls to a narrow rock defile that the path to the hut had to pass through. Akena had hidden the metal canisters among the rocks.

"The rocks will fly apart when Zeus's thunderbolts are released," she assured me. "The flying rocks will strike men and horses down and you can finish off the survivors. It will be easy. Just don't try to kill any of them with a spear."

I laughed to cover my unease. I wasn't so sure about it being easy. Me against seven warriors. Not good odds, but at least I'd have surprise on my side. I might get a couple of them before they attacked me. That would even up the odds a bit.

I heard a low whistle. It was Akena's warning. She had sighted the approaching horsemen. They'd still be a way off yet, so I slid my sword from its scabbard and pressed myself further into the rock so that I would not be seen.

The waiting was intolerable. It seemed like hours before I heard her make the sound of a lark on the wing.

The horsemen were now in the rocky defile.

I tensed myself, ready for the thunderbolts to be released.

Suddenly the world exploded around me. The wind roared, rock fragments flew passed my hiding place. The air was thick with dust.

I could hear the screams of wounded men and horses. It was my cue to launch into action.

I sprang out from my rocky niche, sword at the ready. A scene of utter carnage appeared before me. The thunderbolts had blasted three men and horses into a bloody mess. The remaining four were swaying violently in their saddles as they struggled to stay in their saddles.

The nearest warrior to me was slumped over the mane of his mount. I sprang forward and chopped my sword blade across the back of his neck. He crumpled and hit the snow covered trackway dead.

The next horseman was sawing wildly at his horse's reins, trying to bring the bucking, prancing animal under control. Too late he saw me appear from behind the horse's rearing head.

I thrust my sword upwards into his ribs. He cried out in pain and fell heavily backwards. He wasn't going to take any more part in the skirmish.

The last two warriors had been at the back of the line of horses when Akena unleashed Zeus's thunderbolts. They were only slightly wounded and were now alive to the danger.

The first one jumped from his horse and stumbled slightly. He was clearly dazed. I ran forward, screaming the death song of Lenus.

It did enough to further disturb his confused senses. He weakly parried my sword lunge. I swung my shield into his face. I heard his nose crack and blood flowed down his face.

He blinked, trying to focus on me, but it was too late. My sword skewered his belly and his mouth opened as he tried to scream with his last breath.

As he fell, I placed my foot on his chest and drew my sword out of his belly. Blood squirted from the wound and stained the snow crimson.

I did not hesitate. I had to exploit the advantage of surprise. Onward I leapt towards the last remaining warrior. He had used the time I had taken to kill the others to get off his horse and ready himself for the fight.

As I closed the gap to him, I noticed the fineness of his jerkin. This had to be Lord Hethe.

The clash of our swords rang in the narrow defile like the ringing of a bell. We thrust and parried backwards and forwards, our chests heaving with the effort.

Hethe was about my size and a decent swordsman. We were well matched.

I drew him onto me. I wanted a breather and I wanted to see his death move.

Our shields clashed over and over as he tried to press home his attack. I watched him closely.

I'd seen enough. He had a favourite move, a huge swinging blow aimed at crushing my head from above, and it was always preceded by a nod of his head to the left.

I waited for the next nod. When it came, I ducked and swung my sword across his unprotected legs. I felt the keen edge of my sword snap his leg like a twig. He fell like an old tree in a gale.

Hethe crashed down into the snow, pain etched across his face. I sprang forward and rammed by sword down into his chest.

He groaned and blood bubbled out of his mouth. I stood over him, my breathing heavy and laboured. He looked back at me with startled eyes that were slowly dimming.

His lips moved. He tried to speak but life was draining out of him. I jerked my sword out of his chest. He arched his back and died.

We stood on the top of a hill. It had a small group of boulders to mark the summit. The top was covered in snow. There was a strong wind blowing the loose snow off the boulders. The wind was cold and chilled the gash in my left leg.

With the battle madness on me, I hadn't noticed that Hethe had sliced a deep cut in my thigh. Akena had cleaned and bound it with expert care.

I couldn't leave them all alone to face the vengeance of Hethe's kinsmen. I'd brought them with me. Once they'd shown me the way to the Sogdian Rock, I planned to take them to Alexandria Eschate. They'd be safe there.

I turned to her and pointed at the peak across the valley.

"So that's the Sogdian Rock, then."

Akena nodded.

That was what I feared.

My gaze went across the valley. Along the valley floor, I could see a caravan making its way along a meandering trail. Beyond the valley floor, huge black rock walls rose steeply. At their top was a towering defensive wall.

The legends were true. The Sogdian Rock was impregnable.

Alexander was not going to be pleased when I told him.

Akena must have read my thoughts. "Inside that fortress are treasures beyond imagining for you – and Iskandar too," she announced. "I can show you how to take it. But in the meanwhile you must have the treasure I promised you for helping me save Vashti."

Akena handed me a dirty sack, the neck tied securely with a rough cord. I undid the cord and opened the sack. I peered inside.

"It's a fleece," I said, the disappointment obvious in my voice.

Alexander was holding a feast for all the senior officers of the army and their wives. Companions, Persians, Bactrians, Macedonians – they were all there. This army was getting less Greek every day. There was a time when I felt a stranger amongst all the Greeks. People would stop and point me out as the northern barbarian. Now I was just one of many people in the army from all over the world. Times were changing.

"Lord Iskandar is now discussing the forthcoming campaign. He is ready to receive your report." The Persian captain was stiff and formal, and finely dressed. If he'd ever seen any action, then I was a pointy-headed Bactrian.

I roused myself from the stone bench in the corridor outside the great hall. My legs were stiff. I'd forgotten how long I'd been sitting on it, waiting Alexander's pleasure.

I walked into the great hall. Musicians were just finishing their epic poems. Men and women chattered noisily amid discarded plates of rich food and empty wine vessels.

I moved towards Alexander but he motioned me towards the centre of the room. Alexander raised his hands and the room fell silent.

"Slioch," he said in a warm friendly voice. "Your report, please."

Typical Alexander. No, "Welcome, Slioch." No, "Good to see you, Slioch." No, "You must have had a difficult winter, Slioch." Just straight to the point, no beating about the bush.

I launched into the details of the report. I kept it as simple as I could. I left out the bits about Akena and Hethe. I of course told the assembled throng that the Sogdian Rock was an impregnable fortress containing great treasures. Impregnable, that is, for anyone except Alexander.

Alexander liked that.

"An excellent report, Slioch," he announced with a broad smile on his face.

He pointed at me. "What have you there?" he asked, his interest piqued by the bundle I was holding.

I raised the bundle up high. "It is a great treasure for you, my Lord," I tried to sound mysterious.

Alexander was instantly intrigued. He leant forward to peer at the bundle. He couldn't make out what it was, so he turned to Hephaistion.

"Hephaistion, see what treasure Slioch has brought us."

Hephaistion looked like someone had just asked him to suck a nettle. He made a great show of reluctantly getting up from his comfortable cushions and then walked across the hall to where I was standing.

I handed Hephaistion the sack.

He looked at the sack suspiciously and then slowly undid the cord that tied its neck. He stooped to peer inside.

A puzzled look crossed his face. He stood up straight and turned to face Alexander.

"It's a fleece," he announced.

I saw the dark cloud of anger flit across Alexander's face. He thought I was humiliating him in front of his Court.

"Yes," I replied trying to sound like it was a mere bauble that I had found. "It belonged to some fellow called Jason."

A gasp ran around the Court and Alexander leapt to his feet, speechless.

Hephaistion gaped at me, his mouth wide open in astonishment.

I grinned at him and then silently mouthed at him "Baaaaaa!"


End file.
